Kitty
|attack strength = |spawn = Opaque blocks with at least two block space above them. |behavior = Neutral |tamable = Yes |common drops = Medallion (1) (if tamed) |rare drops = None |added = v2.12 |health points = |image = |sounds = Idle: Eating: Purr: Hurt: Scared: Upset: Eating pet food: Hungry: Death: Kitten idle: Kitten hurt: Kitten death: |experience = 1-3}} Kitties are neutral tamable mobs found in the Overworld. They are the only mobs that need care and attention. Spawning Natural generation Kitties spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. 'Appearance' Kitties are based on and have very similar behavior to real life domesticated cats. Each kitty comes with different colors and markings. Drops Wild kitties do not drop anything when killed. If the kitty was tamed, it will drop a medallion upon death. They drop 1 to 3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Kitties act like passive mobs; they will wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and staying out of water. They will attack the player or other mobs if provoked. Untamed kitties will walk away from the player when approached. Kitties can be heard meowing occasionally. Wild kitties are also attracted to cooked fish on the ground, and will eat any if nearby. Kitties will retaliate if attacked by another mob, such as wolves, which will attack kitties. A tamed mother kitty will also attack you if you hurt its kittens. Kitty beds Once tamed, a kitty will eventually become hostile towards the player if they don't find a kitty bed that has been filled with pet food or milk shortly after. Kitties that are hungry can be heard making loud and unpleasant meows. After pet food or milk has been poured into a kitty bed, the kitty will promptly get into the bed and sit in it. Once in the bed, they will make eating or drinking sounds, and will also display a 'happy face' emotion when doing so. After a short while, the kitty will eventually leave the kitty bed. If kitties have been bred, the one that was bred first will seek out the nearest kitty bed to give birth. Litter boxes After eating from a kitty bed, a kitty will need to find a litter box. If these requirements are not met, the kitty will eventually attack you. If a litter box is nearby, the kitty will go into it and move its limbs back and forth. It will also display a '....' emotion. Eventually the kitty will get out of the litter box and it will need to be cleaned. Emotions Kitties display a variety of emotions, this is to tell you how it is feeling, as seen below: * When a kitty is hungry, it will display a cat dish filled with food icon over its head. * When the kitty has been given pet food or milk, it will display a happy face while eating. This means the kitty is satisfied. * Kitties that have been given cake or cooked fish will show heart emotions and purr and 'paw' at each other. After a while, the kitty that was fed first will get pregnant, and will need to find a kitty bed to give birth. * If the kitty has not been given food, can't find a litter box, or if you attack it, it will display an 'angry' emotion and will chase down and attack you. A way to tell if a kitty is angry is by listening to their sharp meows and hisses. * When a kitty needs a litter box but it can't find one, it will display a litter box emotion, meaning it needs to find one nearby. * When playing with a wool ball, the kitty will display a very happy or excited emotion. * When using the litter box, the kitty will display a "...." emotion. * When a kitty is frightened, its meow will become loud and very unpleasant, and it will display a 'scared' emotion. * If a kitty displays a tree emotion, it means that they want to climb a tree. If a kitty is on top of a tree, it will need the player's help to get it back down. * Once a kitty has been bred, it will display an "in pain" emotion and will need to find a kitty bed to give birth. * When the player is holding a wool ball, the kitty will be curious and will display a question mark emotion. * When a kitty is released out of a pet amulet, it may walk around aimlessly and display the "..." emotion. During this time, the kitty will not eat, sleep or use the litter box, and it won't be able to be picked up. This can be fixed by hitting the kitty (preferably without a weapon to minimise damage) or restarting Minecraft. * When a kitty is asleep, it will not move and display a "zzz" emotion. Sleeping kitties will have their eyes closed. They can also be heard purring when sleeping. Kitties tend to fall asleep at night. Kitties have a tendency to kill other animals, including other pets, so they should be kept separate from other tamed animals. They won't attack other animals on Peaceful difficulty. Taming A kitty can be tamed by dropping a cooked fish near it and stepping away until the kitty eats it. This may take some time. After the kitty eats the cooked fish, it can be named by right-clicking on the kitty with a medallion. Kitties can be healed with cooked fish, cake, or a splash potion of Healing. Kitties require a few items in order to keep them, including a kitty bed, a litter box, and plenty of pet food. There are also optional items that can be used, such as a wool ball. Picking up A kitty can be picked up in two different ways: * If the kitty is a kitten, it will go on top of your head. * If the kitty is an adult, it will go onto your shoulders. Note: A kitty can only be picked up if you have nothing in your hand, and if it is tamed. Breeding Kitties do not need many requirements for breeding, except for a kitty bed and some food items. Now for a kitty to be bred, you need to first give a kitty either cooked fish or cake. Once a kitty has been given the food item(s), the kitty will look for another individual that has also been give cake or cooked fish. Kitties that are both in love mode will both show a heart emotion and will purr at each other, as well as 'pawing' and circling each other. After a while, the kitty that was bred first will become pregnant and will need to find a kitty bed. After a short period of time, the mother will give birth to a litter of 1-6 kittens. This will cause the mother kitty to lose some of its health. Kittens may not have the same markings of either one of their parents. Kittens can be named in a similar matter to adult kitties by right-clicking them with a book or a medallion (although they are automatically tamed with a medallion). Kittens make high pitched meows and are very playful. They will chase any item (not only wool balls), will play with you, and will follow their mother. If a kitten is attacked, its mother will defend them. Pregnant kitty.png|A pregnant kitty will lie on its kitty bed in this manner. Kitties.png|Kitties interacting with each other after given cake or cooked fish. Items 'Medallion' Main article: Medallion The medallion is used to tame a kitty after being fed cooked fish. It can also be used to rename them, as well as to name kittens. Kitty bed Main article: Kitty Bed The kitty bed is used for a kitty to give birth in and for it to eat or drink at. Using different colored wool in the recipe can be used to create different colored kitty beds. Dyes can also be used on existing kitty beds to change their colour. Right-clicking on a kitty bed with pet food or a bucket of milk will fill the food bowl so that the kitty can eat out of it. Other than that, kitty beds can also be used for the breeding of kitties. To move a kitty bed, right-click with an empty hand and it will be placed on your head. A kitty bed can also be returned to the inventory by right-clicking on it with any pickaxe. 'Litter box' Main article: Litter Box The litter box is used after a kitty has eaten from their kitty bed. Once used, the litter box will have small black dots in it. To clean out the litter box, right-click on it with a sand block. Hostile mobs are attracted to uncleaned litter boxes, so it is advised that the litter box is kept clean. Like the kitty bed, the litter box can be returned to the inventory by right-clicking on it with any pickaxe. 'Pet food' Main article: Pet Food Pet food is an item that is used for feeding kitties. When the kitty asks for food, right-click on a kitty bed and it will fill the bowl that is attached to it. 'Wool ball' Main article: Wool Ball A wool ball can be used to make a kitty play with it for a while by chasing and pushing it around, until it gets bored. 'Whip' Main article: Whip A whip can be used to make a kitty sit; it will not move until right-clicked again. This can be useful if the player is busy with other things, otherwise the kitty will always want to be fed. Variations Kitties come in a range of eight different colors. Trivia * Kitties are the only mobs in Mo' Creatures that need constant care and attention, as well as the only mobs that display emotions. * Kitties are the second smallest neutral mobs in Mo' Creatures, just after bees. * They are the only mobs that will attack the player if their requirements are not met (such as not feeding them) or if their babies are attacked. * In the assets files, kitties are called "pussycat". * If you want to move two kitties at once, it is possible to pick up one kitty and then use a lead on the other. Gallery Kitty scared.png|A kitty stuck in a tree, displaying the 'scared' emotion. Kitty glitch.png|A kitty displaying the "...." emotion after being released from a pet amulet. Kitty and kitten.png|A kitten alongside its parent. House with kitties.png|A player with several kitties in their house. Note the beds and litter boxes. Sleeping kitty.png|A kitty sleeping. Kitten on player's head.png|A kitten on a player's head. Tree emotion.png|A kitty displaying the 'tree' emotion. Food emotion.png|A kitty displaying the 'food' emotion. Happy emotion.png|Displaying the 'happy face' emotion. Kitten_on_top_of_head.png|Bottom view of a kitten on a player's head. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Small mobs Category:Animals